


milky way and andromeda.

by yunbuns



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbuns/pseuds/yunbuns
Summary: based off a series of inktober prompts on tumblr that i decided to use as writing prompts.





	1. forehead touch.

“ **You need to stay in bed.** ” Xehanort ordered as he buttoned his shirt, carefully eying his wife in the reflection of their dresser mirror. During the middle of the night, he had woken up to her sneezing and had theorized it to only be a small cold. However, when she finally started complaining of nausea, he knew it could only be one thing: the  _flu_.

Yet his darling wife simply shook her head as she shoved the comforter off her body before trying to sit up. “ **Xehanort, I do not get _sick_.** ” Tifa groaned as she rubbed at her temples. Her words weren’t inspiring much confidence. “ **Trust me,**   **I feel perfectly _fi-fi_ -** _ **ACHOO**_ ** _!_** ” 

“ **That sounds like absolute music to my ears. Encore, love. Encore.** ” He muttered sarcastically, earning him an annoyed huff in response.

“ ** _Ha_.  _Ha_.** ” Tfia replied dryly as she grabbed a handful of tissues before sneezing again. Xehanort stopped working on buttoning his shirt to walk over to Tifa and silently placing a hand on her sweaty forehead. She was warm.  _Too_  warm. 

“ **You need to take another dose of the medicine.** ” Xehanort instructed as he sat down on the side of the bed. “ **If this gets any worst, I might have to take you to the doctor.** ” As he spoke, Xehanort poured another dose of cold syrup into a medicine cup before handing it to Tifa, who downed it with ease.  


As she listened to Xehanort, Tifa’s face contorted in disgust at the taste of the medicine. “ **Honey, they’e already behind on _two_  of our cake orders at the shop. I already told Serah that I would come in today to help get things back on track.**” Tifa pushed herself off the bed before staggering back onto the bed.

“ **You are _not_  in any shape to leave the house today. Work at the bakery will have to wait.**” He stated with a tone that didn’t leave room for argument. Still, Tifa made a face in protest but he stopped her before she could even began, “ **This isn’t _debatable_  Tifa. Besides you can’t work and take care of Rory in this state anyway.**”

Tifa groaned again before blowing her nose, fully realizing that she had already lost the argument before it had even began. He had a point; Aurora was barely four months old now and she couldn’t risk getting her sick. “ **Fine.** ” She pouted as she crawled back under the covers. “ **But who’s going to take of Rory and I then? Aerith has work and y’know Yuffie isn’t exact-** ”

“ **Ssh**.” Xehanort whispered as he proceeded to tuck her back into bed, “ **I am fully capable of calling out of work if necessary. And in **case you forgot,** I also make a pretty good chicken noodle soup too.**”

“ **I forgot about that. Its been awhile since I’ve needed it.** ” Tifa sniffed as she snuggled into her pillows. “ **I didn’t know my husband had traded his lab coat for a nurse’s outfit. I better get a dance by the end of the day.** ” 

“ **We shall see about that.** ” Xehanort chuckled as he started to stand, “ **For someone that is ill, you certainly have quite a few jokes this morning.** ”

“ **I guess it just - ** _ACHOO! -_** brings it out of me.**“ She replied with a sluggish shrug. Tifa was about to speak again when she was interrupted by the sound of faint cries through the baby monitor.

” **Sounds like those sneezes of yours are starting to wake the entire house.** ”

“ **Sorry.** ” Tifa apologized before she proceeded to sneeze again while Xehanort leaned towards the baby monitor to turn the volume down. “ **There should be a bottle of a breast milk in the fridge if Rory’s hungry.** **If not, I can use the pump to make more.** ”

“ **I can use formula if need be.** **Hasn’t she been a little more accepting of it lately?** ” 

“ **Accepting is a bit of a stretch. I would say she’s been more…tolerant of it.** ” Tifa admitted with a sleepy yawn. “ **By the way, do mind you calling Serah and letting her know what’s going on please.** ”

“ **I’ll handle it.** ” Xehanort said softly as he leaned down to kiss Tifa’s forehead, “ **Just focus on resting.** ” 

“ **I'll try…if I can managed to breathe through my nose.** ” Tifa mumbled as she closed her eyes and retreated deeper under her blankets. The last thing she heard was the sound of Xehanort’s laugh and their bedroom door closing before the medicine completely took hold and she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi that this chapter takes place in the same au as the 'Baby Makes Three' series.


	2. rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a series of inktober prompts on tumblr that i decided to use as writing prompts.

He drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel as he tried to tune out the sound of the raining hitting the pavement outside. The drumming stopped as hazel-colored irises glanced down at his phone, blinking absently as the light of the screen illuminated the inside of his car when he tapped the screen to stare at the time.  _10:03_. He could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes to the back of his head. He had been sitting here for nearly an hour and a half, pinning after a woman _._  When in the world had he grown to be so... _pathetic_? His subconsciousness seemed eager to answer the question for him because a brief image of a brunette smiling up at him entered his mind causing him to quickly bite down on his bottom lip in frustration. Still not making any move to get out of the car, he stared up at her apartment before letting out a deep sigh before glaring down at his phone again.

     It had been a week and she hadn’t called. She  _always_  called. He never admitted it but he looked forward to seeing her name flash across the screen and hearing her voice telling him to come home after he had stepped out to cool off. Yet he had received nothing. No text. No voicemail. Nothing. It was unusual for her...but the night that had sparked this had been unusual in itself.

              “ _You read all those books and you still don’t understand **anything!**_ ”

     He flinched in his seat. Why did her words still hurt after so long? Why did they even hurt at  _all_? Another man would put his pride aside and attempt to be a bigger person but he wasn’t that type of man...or so he thought. He leant forward on the steering wheel, closing his eyes as his mind wandered back to the night that had led to all this. Never had he seen her that angry before; tears dripping from her face as she yelled and ordered him to leave. It was a sight he never wanted to see again. He had hurt her - unintentionally - but the damage was still done. He wasn’t sure what to do. He sighed to himself once more. He couldn’t stay in here forever nor could he continue to hide away at his own apartment. Gathering his nerves alongs with his things, he got out of the car and headed towards the building.

A small part of him couldn’t help but wonder if he had made a mistake by even showing up at her door. Despite his doubt, he reached in his pocket for the key and place it into the lock, watching in silent surprise as the door cracked open. ‘ _She didn’t change the locks. I guess that’s a good sign..._ ’ He thought as he stepped in, closing the door after him as he glanced around the apartment. It was dark, except for the flashes of lightning that came through the windows and the light from her room that trickled down the hallway.    

   He made his way down the hall quietly before stopping in the middle of her doorway. He hesitated, another crack of thunder resonated from outside followed by a flash of lightning. She simply sat on the bed, back against the headboard surrounded by notes while not uttering a single word. He took a small step forward before she spoke.

“ **Why are you here?** ” Her voice was quiet yet firm as she kept her gaze on her notes, making it clear that she wasn’t in the mood to deal with him.

His mouth began to set into a firm line as he stood still, the room silent except for the occasional crackles of thunder from outside. He felt as if she was testing him to see how he would react. The thought of it annoyed him but he was careful about not letting it show. He was here to apologize...isn’t that what she wanted? He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and finally spoke. “ **I’m attempting to-** ” Xehanort asked, trying to maintain at least an once of his calm demeanor, although a slight sliver of annoyance could be heard...and she caught it.

“ **To what? _Apologize_?** ” She asked as she finally met his gaze, the barely contained anger beginning to boil over.

Amber eyes narrowed slightly as he clutched the gift bag in his hand tightly. He was here to apologize, not to start an “ **What do you want from me?** ” He demanded, his voice low as he tried to contain his own temper.

A look of both annoyance and incredulousness washed over her face at the question as she threw her planner across the bed. “ **What do _I_  want?! I want you to be a boyfriend that actually tries to be emotionally available!**” 

There was a part of him that was screaming at him to simply stop and apologize before he said something he regretted. He didn’t listen it. “ **I _have_  tried!**” Xehanort shot back, his voice rising along with hers. “ **Just because I don’t ask ‘How high?’ every time you say jump does not mean I don’t care!** ”

” **Are you kidding me right now?** ” Tifa laughed bitterly as she rose from the bed. “ **You have constantly put yourself and that damn lab before everything in our relationship!**   **How many times have you spent working overnight without even considering letting me know? Or how about all the times we’ve made plans and you suddenly had to cancel over work?** ”

“ **That’s not fair!** ” He scoffed in disbelief. “ **I have apologized repeatedly and you accepted my apologies each time! You can’t choose to throw it in my face when it’s suitable for you!** “

“ **I accepted them because I believed you cared enough to actually stop yet you still continued to do it!** “ Tifa’s fists were clutched so tight in attempt to keep herself from crying in front of him.“ **I’m _tired_  Xehanort. I’ve given everything I have and y-you just...**“  


Her voice broke off as she started to cry. Xehanort remained standing in the doorway as he stared at the floor silently. “ **If you think that I am incapable of giving you the care that you need in this relationship...then maybe it’s best you find someone else?** ” He stated quietly.

Tifa simply blinked in response, hurt flashed across her face as if she was still fully comprehending what had just been said, “ **What...what are you saying?** ” She asked as her voice began to slightly crack.

“ **...I think you know.** ” He replied slowly as his eyes found themselves on the floor. “ **I cannot be the man you want to shape me into Tifa.** ”

Tifa was silent as she tried to form words before she finally just turned away from him, " **You should g-go.** ” She ordered, the last word coming out as a sob. 

Xehanort turned around without a word, grateful that the sounds of the rain pouring outside drowned out the sound of her cries. He wanted to go back to go back to her and hold her. To tell her he loved her as he wiped away her tears. He wanted to do a lot of things.

But he wasn’t that type of man. Maybe one day he could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What originally started this argument? Who knows man. Anyway, the point of this is to show self-destructive Xehanort and how damaging his lack of empathy can be to himself and those around him. Plus writing something that’s not rainbows and fluff is good practice too.


End file.
